1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of golf clubs and more specifically to an apparatus for selectively extending the length of a golf club putter shaft to adjustably extend the putter for various putting styles.
2. Background Art
Traditional golf club putters have lengths of approximately three feet. They are positioned so that the putter head is just behind the ball at address. In this position, the upper or grip end of the putter is held with two hands that are closely spaced or overlapping at or below the golfer's waist. The shaft may be slightly tilted upwardly toward the golfer so that the golfer's hands are closer to the body than is the ball.
In the past several years, some golfers have begun using a non-conventional golf club putter that is much longer than the traditional putter. With an extra foot or more of overall length, this longer putter is typically positioned so that its upper or grip end is pressed against the chest with one hand while the other hand supports the putter weight at a spaced, lower location along the putter shaft. The long putter is usually held vertically (not tilted) at address while the golfer views the ball along the entire length of the shaft. Other techniques for using the long putter are common. For example, some golfers may user their chin upon which to rest the grip end while employing both hands to swing the putter. The theory of such longer putters is that the golfer develops a more pendulum-like swing and sees a more accurate line or path to the hole, thereby producing more accurate and more consistent putting strokes.
The length of such long putters depends on the height of the golfer and the location of the grip end on the body of the golfer. Some may prefer to locate the grip end at the lower end of the rib cage. Others may prefer a position between the pectoral chest muscles. Women golfers may prefer a location along their breast cleavage. As previously indicated, some golfers may prefer to rest the grip end under their chin. Wherever a golfer may choose to position the grip end of a long putter, it is important that the putter head then be at or just above the surface of the green for proper striking of the ball. The length of traditional golf club putters is far less critical because the grip end need not be positioned in such a critical manner and the tilting angle may be adjusted to compensate for length.
The criticality of long putter length for each golfer is a disadvantageous aspect of long putters. This aspect requires that each golfer who wishes to use a long putter have the putter length specially tailored to his or her specific requirements. Otherwise, manufacturers of such long putters must provide a large selection of different putter lengths to provide each prospective purchaser with an opportunity to select the long putter most suitable for his or her height and grasping technique.
It would therefore be highly advantageous if there were a way to adjust the length of putters to any desired extent. Moreover, it would be additionally advantageous if it were possible to vary the putter length over a large range to accommodate virtually all golfers. It would be even more advantageous if it were possible to modify conventional length putters to extend their lengths to provide a long putter having the aforementioned adjustable features.